


[Podfic] Please, Help

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prayer, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofPlease, Helpby FairyNiamhAuthor's summary:Trixie asks for help.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	[Podfic] Please, Help

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Please, Help](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201371) by [FairyNiamh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh). 



### Streaming Audio

In the event of a browser fail please use the stream/download links below.

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rq959z821tn3ejx/Please%20Help.mp3?dl=0) | 00:01:29 | 1.48 MB


End file.
